Kyou En
'''Kyouen' is one of Renpa's Four Heavenly Kings and is known as one of the "Ten Bows of China". Appearance He has a clean shaven face with long, flowing hair held by a metal band. His eyes look as though they are shut and he is dressed in splendid armor, his quiver on the back full of arrows as he uses a bow in battle. Personality He has a calm, collected personality as he considers his words before speaking. His normal strategy against enemies is to push the enemy at a rigorous pace, hunting them down like cornered prey. History Formerly belonged to a small state in China, Kyouen pledged fealty to Renpa on the eve of its fall. Under Renpa, he has fought against some of the Six Great Generals of Qin and found Hakuki to be the most difficult of them. Story Sanyou Campaign Arc Kyouen is first seen along with the other Four Heavenly Kings when Renpa is sent by the Wei king to deal with the invading Qin. In the Wei capital, he asks his lord why he decided to return to the battlefield and is told that Ou Ki is the cause of it. During the Battle of Sanyou, he leads the Wei right army of 40,000 troops against General Ou Sen. The battle ended up in a stalemate but with the use of his communication through his arrows, nearby Wei troops are drawn to his position and begin pushing Ou Sen's troops back. He hears of Genbou's death through the gong relay system and is surprised as the heavenly king should have been at the main headquarters. As he engaged Ou Sen's troops on the fifth day, he targets Heki's position and moves towards him with 10,000 troops. Despite his troops being trapped in the Wei Di and Heki's troops closing in on all sides, Kyouen remains undisturbed by the change of events, ordering his men to prepare to receive the coming Qin. He then shoots an arrow to signal another nearby Wei army to attack Heki's troops positioned around the gorge. As Heki is forced into the gorge, he comes face-to-face with Kyouen who strings up an arrow to kill him when Ou Sen arrives with his army. Ou Sen gives him two choices: swear loyalty to him and serve as his retainer or be killed along with his men. He declines the offer by shooting an arrow at the Qin general, only to have it blocked by metal shields held by Ou Sen's personal guard. Kyouen asks him if he has been manipulating the battlefield from the beginning to which Ou Sen replies yes. Commenting on how the trap was laid out, Kyouen states that his lord is a real "monster"as he can read his opponents well and Renpa then arrives on the cliffs. He attempts another shot at Ou Sen before heading to Ren Pa's position. Talking with his lord about his past battles with the Six Great Generals of Qin, Ren Pa tells him that Ou Sen reminds him of their leader Haku Ki. He is left to stand watch over Ou Sen's movements and to keep him contained in the fortress. Upon hearing the cheers from the victorious Qin, Kyou En retreats with his forces as well. Abilities He is a master of archery and his skill with the bow is so refined that he is considered to be one of China's best 10 archers. He uses his arrows to relay orders to his troops in the surrounding region thus co-ordinate movements in times of urgency and freely control his troops. He has considerable arm strength as his arrows fly twice the distance of an average archer and his arrows can pierce through metal shields made in Chu which has the best steel in the land. Trivia Kyou En has fought four of the six great generals of Qin, Among the four he has fought, Haku Ki was the most diffucult to deal with in his opinion. Kyou En's favorite of the four to fight was Kyou since they were both offense oriented. Gallery Anime Manga Category:Characters Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:Ten Bows of China Category:Archers Category:Male Category:Cavalry Category:Chu